


Trust

by cinnamonsky



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, cutiepie!Breakdown, protective!Inferno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Decepticons have willingly defected and one especially has caught a certain Autobot's optic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Inferno closely watched as the new, ex-Decepticons quietly stand in line near the Medical Ward. There were about ten that issued defectiveness and asylum from Megatron. Optimus, always fair and patient, allowed the mechs in and they've been like this ever since.

As the second under Prowl in Security, it was now part of his commands to keep an eye on the new mechs. So far not one has made any trouble and it has been a week, as the humans say. To say that Inferno was surprised was an understatement. These 'Cons were serious.

The 'Cons even let Ironhide disable and take away their weapons and inner communication comms with no struggle. Even the old black 'Bot quit shoving his plasma cannons in their faces every five seconds.

One mech in particular caught his optic. At the rear crouched a blue-and-white Stunticon with the oddest optics Inferno has ever seen. His optics were a deep violet color; neither blue nor red, somewhere in the middle.

He also looked to be in pain, clutching his arm and wincing every time he had to move. The longer the Autobot stared at the small Stunticon, the more he noticed how attractive he was under the dust and dents of his armor.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Inferno wondered how in Primus his processor got on that train of thought. Right now he couldn't be distracted by an ex-'Con that barely stood to his chassis…no matter how pleasing to the optic that he was.

The door to the Medical Ward opened and Ratchet walked out. "Who's first?" he rumbled.

The mech in front took a hesitant step forward, wariness in his red optics. Inferno raised an eyebrow at that. It appears even the 'Cons know of Ratchet's reputation.

It was a long process and one-by-one all the mechs took their turn at the check-up. Inferno kept on eyeing the little Stunticon, as silent as ever, but still looked to be in terrible pain. When it was his turn, the red 'Bot couldn't stand how much the ex-'Con was struggling to even stand.

Against his better judgment, he gently lifted him in his arms. The 'Con froze, violet optics filled with pain, wariness, and now shock stared up at him. Inferno gave him a look as he walked through the doors.

Ratchet glanced up and surprise went on his face. "Inferno? Everything alright?"

"Yes, Ratchet. He's the last one and it looks like he can't move without pain."

Surprise vanished and in its place was focus and professionalism. "Well, what are you waiting for, you glitch? Put him on the table!"

Inferno hid his smirk at both Ratchet's aggravation and the little Stunticon's stunned expression on his attractive face. He's still hasn't spoken. Inferno gently set him down. Ratchet immediately scanned his whole body.

The red 'Bot frowned when the Stunticon flinched as the red haze went over him. Violet optics watched the doctor's every move, tense as a coiled spring. Ratchet gave an frustrated grunt and clicked his glossa along with teeth.

"Mech, what's your designation?"

"Breakdown…"

Inferno's spark fluttered. The Stunt-Breakdown's voice was hoarse from disuse, but husky and soft in quality. He could feel his ridiculous attraction to the ex-'Con intensify. He also tried not to process on how…perfect he felt in his arms.

But, the mech was too light, no more than a sparking, Inferno mused. He was probably starving along with the obvious pain he was in. He heard Ratchet sigh and that broke him out of his deep thoughts.

"Well, Breakdown, based on my scanners, you haven't had treatment of any kind for a while. How long?"

Breakdown fidgeted, optics wide. "A vorn ago."

"Slag, too long. Your right arm and left knee are broken along with your energon levels so low, I'm amazed you are functioning as well as you are. EM field is everywhere along with your spark casing a little cracked."

Breakdown was silent throughout the whole diagnosis as Inferno watched his face. He didn't surprised, just resigned and a little…broken. Ratchet started talking again. "Now do you want Inferno to stay or leave while I fix you?"

Inferno felt the 'Con's optics on him for long moments before he murmured, "Stay."

The doctor grunted his approval. "Inferno, help Breakdown move his leg while I get the supplies needed."

"Yes, Ratchet."

The red 'Bot slowly moved closer. Wide, violet optics watched his every move. At least the wariness was vanishing and in its place, weariness. "I'm Inferno, second-in-command in Security. I'm going to help you. Will you allow me to do that?"

Silent nanoklicks passed before a nod and Inferno helped the small Stunticon painfully lay down. As gently as he could, he moved the broken leg fully on the berth. Breakdown made a low hiss at the movement and tensed some more.

Inferno made a soothing click. Without thought he caressed the crease in Breakdown's forehead. "Ratchet is the best medic, Breakdown. He will fix you. Relax."

Breakdown's arresting optics were on his and stayed that way until Ratchet came back with his tools and finally the little Stunticon relaxed. Much to Inferno's relief, he stayed that way throughout the whole surgery.


End file.
